The SSRL users meeting is held in the Fall of each year (the most recent being October 12-13, 1995). This meeting, which was attended by 111 SSRL users and most of its staff, covers a variety of topics ranging from discussion of plans for the future to recent scientific highlights. This meeting serves as one of the important mechanisms for disseminating in-formation about the BRTP Resource's activities and receiving user feedback.